Runningwind
Runningwind is a swift, light brown tabby tom.Revealed in Into the Wild allegiances History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Runningkit and his sister, Mousekit, are born to White-eye and Sparrowpelt. He is seen in the nursery the day Bluefur's kits are born, and has to be tugged back by his mother, over to where Mousekit had fallen asleep. Runningkit and his sister are later seen playing with Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit. They would flick snow lumps at them and then look innocent when the three kits stopped and complained. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Runningwind is first seen as a young warrior. :When ThunderClan returns from a Gathering, after Brokenstar had announced that a ShadowClan cat had gone rogue and was a threat to kits and had demanded territory from the other Clans, Runningwind is seen poking his head out of the warriors' den, asking what had happened when he sees how upset the Clan is. :After Frostfur's kits are stolen by Clawface, he is a part of the patrol that goes to ShadowClan to bring them back. In the process, he helps drive out Brokenstar and his followers. Fire and Ice :After a Gathering, the Clan discusses how ShadowClan and RiverClan were having problems. Bluestar is thoughtful, and then tells the Clan to get some rest. She then assigns Runningwind and Dustpaw to the dawn patrol. However, the following morning, Whitestorm and Sandpaw are accompanied on the dawn patrol. When Fireheart and Graystripe nearly crash into them, Runningwind tells Sandpaw that they were going to fetch WindClan, after she sneers at them. :When Bluestar chooses Fireheart and Graystripe to be mentors of Frostfur's kits, Tigerclaw disagreed, suggesting Runningwind instead. Bluestar retorted by saying that, while he was a good hunter, he did not have the patience to mentor an apprentice. :Later on, Graystripe catches a cold and Runningwind was assigned to help train Brackenpaw. He and Fireheart take their apprentices out and begin to show them the different hunting techniques. When Fireheart leaves early, saying he wasn't feeling good, Runningwind agrees, commenting that he looked a bit off. :Runningwind calls out a greeting to Fireheart when he was sharing tongues with Graystripe, but Graystripe just ignores him. :Runningwind, along with the majority of ThunderClan, has doubts that Cloudkit, Fireheart's kittypet nephew, could ever become a warrior. He yowled that the Clan had enough to worry about without another kittypet. He comments that the fluffy tom would eat all of the fresh-kill until the next snowfall and then die of the cold. :However, he forgets his hostility towards Fireheart, and is eating with Graystripe when he asks if he had a good hunt. When Fireheart asked if he was going to the next Gathering, he responds eagerly, saying yes. :He is later seen coming back from a border patrol that had just checked the RiverClan border with Willowpelt, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw. When Whitestorm's patrol returned with rabbit bones covered in ShadowClan scent, Tigerclaw ordered Runningwind, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur to come with him on raiding patrol. They leave before Bluestar had a chance to return. However, the patrol is stopped by Brackenpaw, who told them that the ShadowClan cats were Brokenstar and his rogues. He and Mousefur exchange a glance when they hear that Yellowfang was tending to the former leader's wounds. :One morning, he and Tigerclaw emerge from the warriors' den for the dawn patrol when Onewhisker came to their camp, saying that WindClan was being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan. He joins Tigerclaw's patrol, and they go to WindClan territory. They join the battle a few moments after the first ThunderClan patrol entered the battle and needed help. He yowls for help when Nightstar, ShadowClan's leader, has him pinned down. Fireheart dashes over to him and together they fight him until he is beaten. Afterwards, Runningwind congratulates Fireheart, saying that he had fought well, and promises that he would tell Bluestar. ''Forest of Secrets :When Fireheart asks who was ready for a patrol, Runningwind volunteers, along with Graystripe and Sandstorm. He remarks that Whitestorm and Mousefur where foolish to take all of the apprentices out at once. They patrol the RiverClan border, and when Graystripe comments that RiverClan wouldn't be hunting their prey, Runningwind retorts that he wouldn't put anything past them, and would steal the fur off your back if they let them. When they see that the river has thawed and flooded, Runningwind announces in satisfaction that this would keep them from coming to ThunderClan :Later, during an invasion from ShadowClan and WindClan, he, Willowpelt, and Sandstorm fall back to guard the nursery as the enemy warriors broke into their camp. :Just before Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony, he listens as Willowpelt announced that she was having kits soon. He murmurs a congratulations as Mousefur gave her friend a friendly lick on the ear. :After Tigerclaw's treachery had been revealed and he was exiled, Runningwind wonders aloud about who the new deputy would be. ''Rising Storm :As Fireheart struggles to assign patrols for the day, Runningwind awkwardly tells him that Longtail was training with Swiftpaw and couldn't lead the sunhigh patrol. Fireheart then assigns Runningwind to lead it along with Dustpelt and Darkstripe. When the patrol returns, he tells Fireheart that they scented Cloudpaw near Twolegplace. Not long after this, he is leading Thornpaw out of camp when Fireheart stops him. He tells him that he promised Mousefur that he would teach Thornpaw how to catch squirrels. Fireheart reluctantly lets them go out, having wanted to search for Cloudpaw. :The next morning, Runningwind unenthusiastically takes Cloudpaw out for hunting at Fireheart's order. Later, he hunts down Fireheart and asks if he had seen Cloudpaw anywhere. When Fireheart responds that he hadn't, Runningwind angrily tells him that he had told Cloudpaw to wait while he washed, but when he had finished, the apprentice had disappeared. He is exasperated when Cloudpaw returns from hunting by himself and watches from the warriors' den as Fireheart spoke to him. :Fireheart later assigns him to lead a sunhigh patrol, and also lists his name off as one of the cats who would be going to the Gathering that night. :Runningwind is seen eating with Sandstorm a few days later, after she had fought with Fireheart over Cloudpaw. When Fireheart makes amends with Sandstorm, Runningwind doesn't say a word, but his eyes glow with amusement. He asks sharply what happened to Cloudpaw when Ashpaw came over to them. He frowns when he hears that Cloudpaw had gone to live with Twolegs, remarking that Darkstripe would enjoy the news. :He is seen again on an evening patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. Not long after the patrol left, Mousefur and Thornpaw return to camp, terrified. They tell everyone that they were attacked and had no idea where Runningwind was. Fireheart takes a patrol out to the Thunderpath, where the patrol had been, and sees Runningwind's body lying lifeless on the Thunderpath with Whitethroat standing over him. It was revealed that his patrol was attacked by Tigerclaw and it was the dark tabby who had killed Runningwind. His body is then brought back to camp and the Clan sits vigil for him. The Darkest Hour :Runningwind makes his first appearence as a member of StarClan. :At Firestar's leader ceremony, he gives Firestar his fourth life, along with the gift of tireless energy, to use to carry out the duties of a leader. As the life was given to him, Firestar felt like he was racing through the forest, able to outrace any enemy forever. :During the battle against BloodClan, Firestar feels Runningwind, lithe and muscular, fighting next to him, along with the other StarClan cats who gave him a life. Character Pixels Family Mother: ::One-eye:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: ::Halftail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: ::Mousefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters